The Enhanced
by HumanMaster
Summary: A young inventor has come to San Fransokyo to present a new project that will change the world. However, Hiro learned that his brother Tadashi has a dark past with the young inventor. What could it be? (Characters from the Marvel Comics will appear as well.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Enhanced**

The cry of a mother was the only thing that was heard in the emergency room. The husband stayed outside, waiting for the doctor to give him news. Then his wife's cries stopped and replaced by a cry of a newborn.

The doctor came out from the emergency room but expression doesn't seem good. The husband asked the good doctor, "What happened, doc? How's my wife? The child?"

"The child is okay."

"Thank you, Lord." The husband felt relieved. "And my wife?"

The doctor answered, "I'm sorry, **M** ister Summers. We tried everything we can."

The news struck him so hard, pierced his heart like a spear of fear and sadness. The husband went back to his seat and take a moment to look back.

His child's cries continued. He listened until the newborn was calmed down.

* * *

Hiro Hamada dressed up for his first day of his second semester in SFIT. He said his goodbyes to his brother at the altar and then to his Aunt Cass. Outside his home, his friends were there to pick him up with their tiny van.

The young genius went in and greeted his friends, "Hey, Go Go. Honey. Fred. Wasabi. Let's go."

While they are heading to the institute, Fred showed Hiro a news in his phone. "Check this out, dude. Do you know this guy?" He pointed at the photo of a strikingly handsome guy wearing red shades. Hiro answered, having no clue. "No. Is he a big deal?"

"Yes. He is a big deal." Fred said. "He's Scott Summers. A brilliant scientist from New York!"

" **U** m, what did he do?" Hiro asked. But he was surprised that he has never heard of the guy since he started to take interest in tech.

"He invented nanobots that can eliminate any bad cells in the human body. **T** hat is good for taking down cancer." Fred said. "It is like a superhero origin story. With all that tech, there was an accident and turned people into superhuman people."

The other friend remained silent and just listened to Fred.

Hiro asked, "If his tech can cure cancer, why haven't I heard of him? **A** nd what happened to the technology he built?"

Then Go Go answered, "It's still a theory. He just showed them his blueprints of his tech but there are no solid prototypes."

Honey Lemon added, "He went to isolation. Away from the public for years trying to develop that tech. And now, he's back!" She seemed to fancy the guy.

Hiro turned to Wasabi, expecting to say something.

The big guy turned to the kid awkwardly. "Uh, what?"

"I thought you are going to say something about this dude."

"Well… he has subconjunctival hemorrhage."

"Now that explains those glasses." Hiro took another look at the man and then read an article below it. "He's coming here?"

After that, Go Go and Honey immediately paused and immediately opened their phones. Fred said, "Yeah. He's coming here and show us his new tech. The one he promised fifteen years ago."

"His nanobots?"

"Yep." Fred added, "Even the greatest inventors in the world are coming here. Doctor Amadeus Cho. Victor van Damme. Doctor Robert Banner. Doctor Henry Pym."

"Those guys? Wow." Hiro was curious to see what kind of event is going to happen. "What's the event?"

"The reveal of Scott Summers' long awaited nanobots!" Fred exclaimed.

Unexpectedly, Honey screamed startling the others. "We're all invited!" She showed them an announcement from the institute that all students from other science and technology schools are invited to come to the event. "This is big, guys! Very big!"

"Just a few days now." Go Go said, texting her relatives. Telling them that she will be cancelling their dinner again. "So… are you coming with us, Hiro?"

"Yeah. Sure. I want to see this tech of his."

Then Fred made one last statement, "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Don't bring Baymax to the event."

"Why?"

The others did not respond. They don't want Hiro to know the truth. "Just don't bring Baymax." Fred answered.

Hiro began to feel suspicious about it.

* * *

At the institute, he added some parts for his buddy Baymax. He updated the system for the robot's sensors and central command. "Alright. I have given you the parts you need in our next mission. Flares. Emergency Chutes. Flashers to blind enemies. And…" Hiro placed the new data chip inside the big balloon robot. "A new fighting style!"

"Is this necessary for my purpose as a healthcare companion?" Baymax asked.

"Yes. You can help a lot of people, Baymax."

"It is too much." The robot said. "I have searched that too much equipment slows the wearer down."

"But these stuff will be a part of you."

"Wikipedia stated the laws of robotics and man number 14; do not give robots large guns because it might turn against you." Baymax read the wiki article.

"Baymax, do not trust that website. It is not accurate." Hiro told him a million times that Wikipedia is not a reliable source of information. "Start reading books."

"I did. But there are only three laws of Robotics."

"There are always three. **N** othing to change. Nothing to add. That's that. Now let's put this thing here... " Hiro placed the last attachment on Baymax's suit. "There. The new air traffic lights."

* * *

It has arrived. The event is held in the biggest building in San Fransokyo. A grand event. The big reveal of the nano-technology is ready to go public as the brilliant scientist returned from his absence. Every student from every universities has come to witness an event of the century.

Hiro and his friends arrived. Fred said, "Alright, guys. We split up. I'm going there to ask that guy if he can turn me into a huge monster." He ran towards a group of girls who were studying medicines. "Hello, ladies. Do you have any thoughts of turning skin into scales?"

Go Go and Honey went to the gallery to check out Summers' previous achievements and his life history. Wasabi just stayed with Hiro, babysitting him. "Now, Hiro… where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking about ice cream." Hiro said.

The big guy turned around and saw an ice cream shop just nearby. "Over there. Come on."

The two went to the food shop and meet the perky orange-haired girl managing the shop. "Hello, customers. Welcome to Angela's Ice Cream. We have new flavors today. Strawberry, Coconut and Mango. And we have a special limited edition three-flavored ice cream called the Holy Sundae."

"What do you want, Hiro?" Wasabi pulled out his wallet.

"Anything… but no peanuts."

A half an hour later, Wasabi and Hiro watched people come in and walk around the place. Their small sundae cup were empty with a small amount of melted ice cream left. Wasabi opened his phone and checked his text messages from his parents and girlfriend. While he's looking at his phone, Hiro was just playing at his empty glass cup. Then a subject just popped out from his head. A chance to ask the question to Wasabi. "Why can't I bring Baymax?"

Wasabi choked when he heard the question. "What are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, Fred told me that I can't bring Baymax here. Why is it?"

"It is the rule here. No robots."

Hiro looked around and saw small robots marching and mechanical arms picking up stuff. "There are robots here. There is something you are not telling me. Spill it out." Hiro wanted to know what the guys are not telling him.

Wasabi took a deep breath and reveal Hiro the reason. "It's your brother. He has some history with Scott Summers."

"What do you mean?"

"The two were best friends. They meet since they're kids. However, it ended when…" Wasabi's phone ringed. "Excuse me." He answered it and then heard Go Go's voice.

"Wasabi! Bring Hiro here now. It is starting."

"Alright." He put down his phone. "Hiro, we should go now. **T** he presentation is about to start."

"Hey! You haven't answer my-."

"Not now, Hiro." Wasabi said. "I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?"

Wasabi quickly answered, "Tadashi _stole_ something. That's it."

"What?" Hiro cannot believe that his brother would stole something from someone. Is it Baymax or something else? He wanted to know more about his brother and his history with Mister Scott Summers.

 **=X=**

 **Gcyz olr iiu kbno spi nudhl hbrt uss**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enhanced**

"What did my brother do?" Hiro asked Wasabi again. However, he did not get an answer when the room turned black and a large spotlight pointed at the stage. Standing there, Scott Summers appeared with his glossy black suit and those ruby red shades. The audience screamed in joy as they see the return of the handsome genius. A few girls fainted. Men shouted loudly, cheering for the guy. Hiro and Wasabi regrouped with the others who are cheering as well.

"Thank you everyone for coming here." Mister Summers said. "I appreciate your patience for many years waiting for my new project. Now after a decade… after all the work I did, I have done it. I have perfected it. Make it possible! Now, ladies and gentlemen… here it is!"

The people cheered like they're watching a football game. But there are some who aren't. Hiro noticed two people in a dark jacket were not in a good mood. They glared at Mister Summers like a lion ready to take their prey. "Um, guys?" Hiro tugged Honey Lemon who was right beside him.

However, she did not notice him. She's mesmerized by the look of Scott Summers.

Scott proudly showed them his new tech. "To my beloved fans… I give you. The Extremis!" The light turned to the large red curtain. Once it opened, everyone saw a large container of a strange substance. They are silver sand flowing around a large cylinder. Hiro was amazed as he gaze upon it. Wasabi and Go Go just clapped their hands, astonished by his work. Meanwhile, Fred and Honey Lemon cheered exaggeratedly.

Then the audience chanted, "Sample! Sample! Sample!"

Scott gladly show them. He opened the cylinder and scooped a handful of the unusual silver sand. Scott pulled out a knife which made every girl in the building gasped. He sliced his flesh and blood gushing out from it. Honey Lemon and Go Go were startled after that.

Hiro was shocked to see the brilliant scientist sliced open his wrist. Then something incredible happened. The silver sand went into his wound, stopped the bleeding and then reconstructed his flesh. "Unbelievable." Hiro cannot believe his eyes. Tiny robots repairing tissues? That is really impossible.

"Now you see…" Scott raised his healed wrist to the audience. "I have perfected it! My nanobots can repair any organic material."

The audience cried in amazement. Honey Lemon cheered, hugging Fred tightly.

Then the other world's genius came in the stage joining Scott. They have prepared questions for the brilliant inventor. Questions about his project if it is a suitable technology for the society and other medical purposes.

Doctor Pym asked, "Can this tech eliminate cancer cells?"

"Yes. Every bad cell in the human body." Scott answered.

Doctor Banner asked, "Is this tech self-aware or can be mentally controlled?"

"Mentally controlled and can be programmed by a software that I made."

Then Victor van Damme asked, "Have you tested it in human subjects?"

Doctor Cho removed the small mic to talk to Victor. He doesn't want people to hear about their conversation. "Of course not. An inventor will not risk a life for this kind of experiment. Human experimentation is a crime."

Victor responded, "We must sacrifice a few lives for the good of many."

"I only have two volunteers." Scott answered. The three scientists were shocked to hear it but the fourth one, Victor van Damme was pleased to hear it. "And here they are!"

The crowd saw two men walked up the stage with tight rubber suits.

Scott talked to the audience. "Everyone, meet Piotr and Pietro. These brave men from Europe volunteered for this project of mine. I have injected them with the Extremis and they work perfectly for the past three months. My nanobots have made a lot of changes in their system. They gave Piotr superhuman strength. He has the strength of thirty men."

The audience were amazed.

"And here we have Pietro." He gave the spotlight to the man with a silver hair.

Go Go whispered to Hiro, "He dyed his hair."

Honey Lemon said, "No. There are people who have silver hair."

"No. They are no people with-." The two started a non-aggressive argument. Hiro tried to ignore them as he watched that Pietro guy performed a trick on stage. He ran up to a completely vertical ten meter wall and then went back safely to the floor.

"Incredible." Hiro said. The audience made a loud applause to the genius Scott Summers. The four scientists applauded as well.

But then, when everything looked so fine, a man yelled to the genius. "You are a sick bastard! Experimenting humans for this stupid project!"

The crowd moved away from that man, giving him the spotlight. Hiro and his friends could not identify who that man is but they know he has some grudge with Mister Summers.

Scott stepped forward to see who called him 'a sick bastard'. He tried to get a close look to the man. "And who are you, sir? Are you one of those religious cults? If you are, I just want you guys to know I'm doing this for our future generation. Imagine it. No more diseases. No more pain. We will be..."

But that man interrupted him in mid-sentence. "I know what you are planning, Scott Summers! I always know!" The stranger ripped open his black leather jacket and showed a bright blue light glowing and humming on his chest. Immediately, the onlookers ran for they know what is about to happen.

Threatened by the man's device, Piotr and Pietro moved in front of Scott. They are his personal bodyguards prepared to face any threat they face. Doctor Pym and Doctor Banner immediately recognized the man. "It's Anthony!"

Scott was surprised to see the presence of the great Iron Man with his arc reactor chest plate and his two large repulsers. "Mister Stark! What do you think you are doing? The civilians!"

"Donald! NOW!" Tony Stark yelled to his partner who was standing behind the stage. A large man removed the stage curtains and made a loud cry of rage! He seemed to be carrying a strange looking hammer. He raised it up high and swing it down to Scott's face.

Fortunately to Scott, his bodyguard Piotr quickly turned his skin into steel and stopped the hammer.

The swift Pietro used his enhanced speed to grab Scott and take him away from danger. Iron Man, on the other hand, began to fire his repulsers to the white and blue streak of light.

Hiro and the gang ran to safety just like the rest of the bystanders and onlookers in the show. They left the building in a quick pace. Hiro heard the powerful blows inside. Great blows. "What is going on?" He asked.

Honey Lemon opened her phone and called the police while Wasabi ran towards the van to start it. Go Go and Fred look after their little friend. Once the engine turned on, Wasabi called everyone. "Time to go, people! We must g-!"

Unexpectedly, an explosion occurred in the building sending debris to the streets. "Get down!" Go Go pushed Hiro away from the flying rocks and metal. The kid dropped to the concrete ground and put his hands around his face, protect his face from the thousand slivers of glass. He closed his eyes before anything sharp went through. Then there was that buzzing sound after a loud noise struck his ears. Hiro heard the loud buzz like he's been shell-shocked.

Then there was a scream. "Go Go!"

 **=X=**

 **Xruq fjjr kpie yunf. Yfyq fen wflawwbdl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enhanced**

Hiro heard Honey's cry. He opened his eyes and saw the unconscious Go Go incapacitated under a large chunk of concrete, crushing her legs. Fred and Honey Lemon held the large rock and tried to pull it up. Unfortunately, it did not budge. The weight was to much for them to lift. "Help!" Honey cried. "Somebody! Help us!"

Wasabi quickly went out the van to give them a hand. The big guy hold the rock and began to lift it. "Alright! On the count of three!" Fred and Honey were ready.

"One! Two! Three!" The three took all of their strength to lift the large concrete. They manage to lift it but just half an inch. They need more people to lift it. Wasabi looked around but he could not find anyone. People were busy screaming and running away from danger. "Hiro?" Honey noticed the kid just standing right in front of them. His eyes wide open as he saw the blood flowing under the boulder.

Hiro froze in fear as he saw the debris and the fire. He remembered the fire that killed his brother. "Tadashi."

"Hiro!" Fred called him. "We need your help!"

Their voices cannot reach him. Hiro trembled in fear. He turned and saw Go Go knocked out and her legs crushed and bleeding.

"Hiro!" Honey called him but Hiro can't hear her.

Everything that are happening around him makes him tremble and cold. The fear of death has touched his spine. He fell down on his knees and start to hyperventilate. He looks down to the ground and tried to breathe. "I... I don't know.. I don't know what to do."

But then, someone came to give them a hand. "Excuse me. I'll take it from here." Hiro lift his head to get a look of the good Samaritan. With his surprise, he saw the genius Scott Summers offering help. He told Wasabi, Fred and Honey to move away from the boulder as the man of tomorrow with cool glasses steps in.

Scott removed his glasses and glared at the concrete.

Hiro did not see the man's eyes but it made him wonder what Scott was going to do. Is he going to use some kind of telekinesis to the concrete? Blow it up with his mind? It is impossible to achieve that kind of thing. Hiro waited for the man to do something. However, nothing happened to the concrete.

Then, Scott put his glasses back on like he changed his mind. "No. It's not safe." he said. Instead of doing what he intended to do, Scott held the heavy concrete and lifted it up like the concrete is made of styrofoam. That incredible strength surprises them. Once it was moved, Wasabi grabbed Go Go and pulled her out. Scott dropped the concrete aside after the injured girl was out. He then took some time to breathe. It exhausted him immediately.

Hiro noticed that Scott took the Extremis too. That explains his incredible strength.

The man asked them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes. Th-thank you." Honey was grateful.

"That's good to hear." Scott turned to the surprised boy who was looking at him awkwardly. "Are you okay, kid?"

"I.. I'm fine." Hiro replied.

Few minutes later, the police and firefighters have arrived and went to take down the two suspects. Unfortunately, Tony Stark and his accomplice Donald were gone. However, they did not leave empty-handed.

* * *

After the big incident, Go Go was sent to the hospital with several shattered fibula and femur. The doctors took her to the emergency room to perform a surgery immediately in order to save her legs.

Hiro and the others stayed outside, waiting for some news and praying for their friend. Wasabi called Go Go's parents while Honey and Fred were talking to their parents on their phone, assuring them they are okay.

Along with them, Scott and his two bodyguards, Pietro and Piotr, were helping people in the hospital. Unexpected to meet the little boy again, Scott approached him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"To be honest, no. I'm not alright." Hiro said. "I... I couldn't save my friend back there. Now she's here in critical condition. And I didn't do anything."

"There is nothing you can do, kid. If you want someone to blame, blame me." Scott said. "I should have doubled the security. Never thought those rebels can get in like that."

"Who are you anyway?" Hiro asked him. "What do they want?"

"Isn't it obvious? They want our tech for their crazy mission." Scott told Hiro the men who attacked the place. "They called themselves the Avengers: the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Yeah. Lame name for a terrorist group."

" _Avengers_? Heroes? What are they avenging for?"

Scott replied, "I have no clue. Now they want my tech as well for their divine mission."

Hiro asked for more details to the team. "What is this mission they are doing?"

"Let's see. Steal tech from tech companies, steal military weapons and recruit people who thinks being a hero makes a difference. I mean, they did nothing but bombing factories, oil rigs and random compounds in Syria."

"Wow. That sounds... menacing. Just random compounds?" Hiro asked.

However, his conversation with Scott was interrupted when Wasabi approached them. He ended his phone call with Go Go's mother. "Yes. Mrs. Tanaka. I'll look after Ethel for you until you guys get here. Yes. She will be alright. Okay. Bye."

Hiro asked. "How is she? Any news?"

"No news." Wasabi said, still worried. "But it looks like she will be staying here for awhile."

Then Scott offered some help. "I can inject her with my Extremis. It can repair anything organic or-."

"No thanks, Mister Summers." Wasabi said. "I know how much she admire and respect you but I won't let you give her something experimental."

"But you saw my presentation. It worked. My two brave men are alive and well. There are no dangers in my project."

Wasabi glimpsed to the two Extremis-injected men who were standing beside the water dispenser, frowning and glaring to everyone who passed by. "It looks like your Extremis turned them into mindless emotionless brutes."

Their conversation started to heat up. Hiro moved back as tension rising.

"Ah." Scott smiled. "You are from SFIT, right? One of Callaghan's students, I see. And you must be Tadashi Hamada's friends. Best friends. Tell me. How's Tadashi and his Health Care Project."

Hiro remembered what he wanted to ask about Tadashi. "I have-." However, Wasabi stopped him.

"It worked and Callaghan approved it." Wasabi answered.

Then Scott said, "Good. Now that he got the grades he wanted. I want it back."

"You can't have it." Wasabi said.

"And why not?"

Suddenly, they heard the operation door opened. The two grown men stopped arguing and faced the doctor. Everyone saw the doctor's stern look that tells it is not good. Honey asked, "How is she, doctor?"

"Good news is she'll live." He made a positive note. But then, he turned to the bad one. "Unfortunately for her legs..."

Honey gasped in shock, knowing what comes next. Fred cannot believe what he's hearing. Hiro and Wasabi had that same reaction. Then, Scott whispered. "Changed your mind?"

"No!" Wasabi exclaimed. "She doesn't need your damn toys, okay? Just leave her alone!" The big guy stormed out.

While Hiro, Fred and Honey watched their friend leave, Scott gave them an option. "I have a vial of Extremis in my pocket. I can give your friend this and it will quickly heal her. What do you say? I'll give it to her for free."

Fred and Honey agreed to it. "If this will save her, it's okay for me." Honey said.

"Just fix her, man. I want her to be alright." Fred said.

But Hiro has some second thoughts. "Um, ah... let me think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four greatest minds meet up to Doctor Pym's office with a bad news. Amadeus Cho reported, "I have observed that this rebel attack is just a big distraction."

"How so?" Pym asked.

Victor showed him the security cameras in the biggest power plant of San Fransokyo. One by one they have been taken down. "Three rebels stormed in to the facility and stole the source of this city's _power._ "

Doctor Banner added with a serious tone, "Pym, these rebels know where we hid _them_. They attacked one of our oil-rigs, one of the compounds in Syria and one of our factories. We must do something to stop them."

Knowing what will happen if the rebels get their hands on those things, Pym made a decision. "Notify the President. Tell him everything we know. Starting with Project Pegasus."

 **=X=**

 **Udj gpc obmh gs atyxudjf ztgg  
**


End file.
